Beauty Behind One's Scars
by WednesdayJames
Summary: Jasper hated the scars that reminded him of his terrible past. Everyday, he'd try his hardest to cover them. But Alice thinks otherwise. Please read. I promise it's good. Rated M for Lemonade!


**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Beauty Behind One's Flaw.**

Jasper stood in front of the full length mirror, wearing nothing but baggy pants. His chest completely bare; revealing his painful scars that scattered across his body. Reminding him of his painful past. He traced a finger to the longest one, right in the middle of his chest.

For an instant, he could hear the voices of innocent villagers crying and begging for mercy, children calling out to their parents before they were fed to the newborns; the sound of flesh being torn apart. And the sound of Maria's sinister and wicked laughter echoing in the background of his memories.

Jasper snapped from his trance and reached out to the skin cream on the sink beside him. He opened the lid and slowly covering two finger with skin cream. Facing the mirror once more, he squinted his golden eyes, carefully and perfectly covering his 'disgusting' scars with much focus and concentration.

Soft hands caught his wrist, taking the cream out of grasp.

"Alice," he whispered.

The pixie said nothing, but pressed her body to his bare back. She tiptoed to kiss him on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that. They're beautiful, Jazz," Alice whispered.

Jasper didn't move. His eyes fixed on the reflection of his petite wife in the mirror. She was wearing a silky black nightgown, that barely reached her thighs. Her legs were bare enough for him to fantasies about them. A lacy black strap running off to her elbow, showing him the swell of her breast.

He cleared his throat and took the cream away from her hands, plucking every finger that firmly clutched on it.

"How much longer do you intend on hiding them?" she said her voice filled with much concern.

Jasper remained silent, he didn't want to argue with her. They've been through this sort of thing since they got married. They had the same argument for so many times; he lost count.

When he was finally satisfied that he had covered all of his scars, he walked over to the closet, taking out a clean white shirt and a light blue hoodie.

"You can't ignore me forever, Jasper," she said trailing behind him as they went down the stairs. "Jasper!" she called out. "Fine! Be that way."

Normally, Alice would catch ride in the same car as Jasper, but now she was so livid, she decided to ride in her own car. The yellow porsche Edward bought for her. She drove as fast as she could, music bursting out of the car speaker.

At school she had tried to avoid him, but it was pointless. They had the same classes and they sit next to each other. It was Carlisle's idea; to make sure Jasper stays 'intact'.

Jasper kept on stealing glances at Alice whenever he could. He missed her. Alice's emotions were hay-wired. He could sense them, sending shivers down his spine.

_Anger_

_Frustration_

_Madness_

He silently snickered to himself. Madness? To what? All Jasper could think of was holding her hand.

She had him wrapped around her tiny, delicate fingers. All she had to do was hold his hand.

Later that night. Alice sat cross-legged on the bed. Homework being spread out. Her face scrunched up in to deep concentration. A pencil in hand and an eraser in the other.

"Ughh," Alice groaned and laid on the bed with a small thud. "I hate chemistry!" she muttered.

Just then, Jasper went in the room. His footsteps shuffling across the wooden floor. "It's isotopes," he said without looking at her.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and jumped off the bed. "Jasper, you have to talk to me sometime," she said

"I want to, but I don't think you'd understand," he said

"Understand what, Jasper? How much you hated your past?" she shouted. "I think that _you_ are the one who doesn't understand _me_, Jazz!

"You had your memories. You remembered your past, who you were and what you did. I envy you, Jasper! Me, I don't even remember thing. All I could remember was waking up, changed and all alone!" she cried.

Jasper flinched at the sound of her crying. He never intended to make her cry. He never had a reason to. He loves her enough to take caution when handling her fragile heart.

True, he had known Alice's feeling towards him and his memories. How she had cherished and smile when remembering their moments together.

In fact, he himself was envious of her. To him, he would rather forget his past. "Alice, I really am sorry-"

"If you are sorry, then stop being a baby! Accept your fucking past as I have accept the fact I'll never be able to regain any of my human life," she tersely.

A low growl erupted from the back of his throat. "Alice," he warned.

Alice looked up to meet his eyes. They were clouded with annoyance, longing and… lust?

Suddenly, Alice found herself pinned to the bed. "Jasper!"

Jasper was aroused. Her the hem of her nightgown hitched up, showing him her baby blue thong.

A moan escaped her mouth as Jasper nipped the skin on her neck. Her hands were placed above her head, restraining her. "Jasper!" she groaned.

He kept on kissing her, caressing and exploring every inch of her body. Venom began to pool at his mouth. He had not hunt for the day. And seeing her squirming and writhing underneath him; was a complete turn on.

"Alice," he whispered. He gave her butterfly kisses down to her collarbone. Licking, nipping and sucking her skin. Her breathing became harsh and uneven. She was certain that he could smell her arousal.

"No, Jazzy. Don't," she begged

After hours of furious love making, Jasper was spooning her. His arms around her waist making sure she does not run away.

"I'm still mad at you, Jazz," she said.

He kissed her shoulders and massaged her small petite hips. His hand making its way down to her womanhood, inserting two fingers in her; making her moan out his name. Again and again.

His thumb teasing her clit and his tongue kissing her shoulders.

Jasper knew just how to tame the pixie.

"No matter how angry or infuriated you are at me. You'll never stop calling out my name. Will you my dear Alice?" his voice dripping with mischief and lust.

She was unable to reply him. Her breast kneaded by his other hand. He quicken his pace, whispering the things he would do to her. Soon enough, his hand was wet with her arousal, that streamed down her thighs. Wetting the bed sheets.

But he refused to stop. He laid her down. With him on top he began nuzzling her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. His hands worked magic on her body.

Alice arched her back, her toes curled unable to fight him. "Oh God!" she moaned as Jasper dipped his tongue to her navel.

His hands caressed the area around her pussy on purpose. He wanted her to beg.

"Jasper stop fucking around and do it already!" she yelled. Her hands clutching on to the bad sheets.

At that Jasper pressed his tongue against her clit, sending her off to oblivion. "More," she gasped out.

"Jasper," she hummed. She wanted to protest, to yell at him, to scream at him, to make him bow and beg on his knees, pleading for forgiveness. But now, the beast within him has awaken. And she could not seem to bring herself to feel any hatred towards this '**beast**'.

Her lips curved up in to a small yet devilish smile. She dug her hand in to his hair, fisting a few tresses. Whimpering and begging for more.

She pushed him off her. She wanted to be on top, she wanted to control him.

She slid down, slowly and painful making his manhood throb in wanton. Jasper had the urge to slam in to tight hole. To make her scream once more. She belongs to him as he belong to her.

The night continued with various shout, screams, moans and groans of pleasure and pain from the two.

"Jazzy, I love you and your fucking turn on scars," she said breathless

"Is that why you don't want me to cover them?" he said nuzzling her nape.

"One of the many few reasons," she said with a crooked smile

A dangerous growl erupted from his chisel chest followed by a few giggles from Alice.

**Author's Note: This is the edited version from before, I hope you all like it. Please review. It's my first lemon, so I want you honest opinion on it.**


End file.
